Destroyed immortality
by darkenaurora
Summary: Wenn Unsterblichkeit zerbricht, fangen die Engel an zu weinen.


Destroyed Immortality  
  
When you cried I'd wipe away all of your tears  
  
When you'd scream I'd fight away all of your fears  
  
I held your hand through all of these years  
  
But you still have  
  
All of me  
  
Sie hatte nie gewusst, was Liebe war, bevor sie ihn geküsst hatte, und er hatte nie erahnen können wie viel Schmerz ein Mensch fühlen konnte, bevor er in ihre Augen gesehen hatte.  
  
Unter dem schwachen Licht der Kerzen, wohin ein Engel es nie wagen würde zu blicken, lagen sie. Eingehüllt in purpurrote Laken, überschwemmt von flackerndem Licht und umgeben von dem süßlichen Geschmack verwelkender Rosen pressten sie ihre Körper aneinander, hielten sich, beschützen sich, als würde es kein Morgen mehr geben.  
  
Als würde mit dem Beginn des Tages alles zerbrechen, was sie besaßen.  
  
Vor langer Zeit einmal hatte er gedacht, ihre Haut gleiche der ihrer Schwester, doch er hatte gelernt, dass in Wahrheit nichts an ihrem Körper dem ihrer Schwester ähnlich war. Ihre Haut war nicht kupfern, ihre war silbern. Kaltes, klares Silber und ihr Haar ergoss sicht nicht blond, sondern beinahe schwarz über ihre schimmernden Brüste. Und selbst ihre Augen, von denen er immer geglaubt hatte, sie seien denen ihrer Schwester ähnlich, strahlten in einem anderen Glanz. Dort war kein grün, keine lodernden Teiche, nein, in ihren Augen sah er das Meer. Hohe, brandende Wellen spiegelten sich darin, rauschten auf, dunkel und schwarz und brachen sich an den rauen Klippen, bis sie das Spiel von neuem begannen.  
  
Er liebte diese Augen. Liebte sie seit dem ersten Augenblick, an dem sie sie ihm offenbart hatte, und damit alles was sie war und was sie je sein würde. Denn in ihren Augen sah er sie selbst, ihr Innerstes, ihren brennenden Schmerz, ihre verzehrende Hoffnung und während er sie an sich drückte, ihren schmalen Körper festhielt, sie vor dem Untergang bewahrte, wünschte er sich, dass diese Nacht ewig dauern würde.  
  
Wünschte sich, dass sie sich am nächsten Tag nicht aus seinen Armen stehlen und in diese kalte, grausame Welt zurückkehren musste. Denn wie sie den letzten Schritt aus seiner Gruft tun und zurück in das Sonnenlicht gehen würde, dorthin wo sie hingehörte, würde ein weiterer Teil seiner selbst streben. Er würde da liegen und warten. Warten darauf, dass sie Sonne endlich hinter den Bäumen versinken würde und die Nacht über sie hereinbrach, so dass sie endlich wieder bei ihm sein konnte. Sie war sein Licht, seine Luft, sein Leben.  
  
Ohne sie war er nichts.  
  
Zarte Finger tanzten über seine marmorfarbene Haut und seine Gedanken kehrten zurück zu jenem Tag, als sie zum ersten Mal in seinen Armen gelegen hatte. Und ein Lächeln trat auf sein Gesicht. Ein Lächeln wie nur sie es zustande bringen konnte. Ein Lächeln ganz ohne Wut, ohne Schmerz, ohne Aggressivität. Ein simples, einfach Lächeln, dass ihr galt, und nur ihr.  
  
„Denkst du an damals?"Ihre Stimme war dunkel und ihre kindliche Hand strich zärtlich über seinen schlanken Hals, hinauf zu seinen scharfen Wangenknochen, die im kristallenen Mondlicht schimmerten und über seine glänzenden blauen Augen, die sie so sehr liebte. Und wie er sie ansah war seine Antwort ein einfaches Nicken, bevor seine Lippen einen weitern Kuss von ihr stahlen.  
  
Ihre Hände wanderten in seinen Nacken und kraulten das ungebleichte Haar dort, während ihre Zungen miteinander tanzten, sich neckten und sie liebten sich ein weiteres Mal in den purpurnen Laken.  
  
Der Duft von nachklingender Leidenschaft lag in der Luft, gepaart mit dem Geruch reifer Pfirsiche, salzigem Schweiß und ihrer beiden Aromen.  
  
Kerzenwachs tropfte in dünnen Strömen über den grauen Stein und sammelte sich zu kleinen weißen Seen auf dem schmutzigen Zement und Dawn betrachtete sie mit einer unübersehbaren Sehnsucht. Wenn sie gegangen sein würde, würden diese schimmernd weißen Teiche alles sein, was von ihr übrig blieb. Niemand würde es je wissen, was sich hinter diesen alten Mauern abgespielt hatte, wie viel Leidenschaft, wie viel Erotik, wie viel Liebe hier einmal existiert hatte. Denn sie existierten in den Schatten. Liebten sich im Dunkeln der Nacht und in den Schatten des Mondes, dort wo sie niemand entdecken konnte.  
  
Das war ihre Welt. Ihr Reich der Träume. Ihr Himmel, den nur sie erreichen konnten. Ihr Himmel, in dem sie eins waren. In dem es nichts gab außer ihrer Liebe füreinander. Keine Sorgen, keine Ängste, kein Schmerz, keine Trauer. Nichts was ihnen jemals schaden zufügen konnte existierte in diesem Bett, wo gefärbte Baumwolle über ihre Haut glitt und flackerndes Kerzenlicht ihre Körper überschwemmte.  
  
Dies war alles wofür sie jemals gekämpft hatte, alles was sie jemals geliebt hatte, alles was sie jemals gebraucht hatte fand sie hier bei ihm. In seinem Bett. Und er hielt sie fest. Wusch ihre Ängste und ihre Sorgen hinfort und bewahrte sie vor ihrem Absturz in unergründlichen Tiefen.  
  
Lange, rußige Wimpern schlossen sich über ihren kohlefarbenen Augen, strichen sanft über sein Gesicht und eine einzelne Träne stahl sich zwischen ihnen hervor und benetzte seine Wange. Und er tat nicht mehr als sie anzusehen und seine Arme noch fester um ihre Taille zu schlingen und sie wie ein kleines Kind in seinen Armen zu wiegen.  
  
„Ich werde sterben, Spike."Die Worte waren nicht mehr als ein Flüstern. Ein kurzer Windhauch voller Traurigkeit und doch hörte er ihn und seine Hände fuhren orientierungslos über ihre glatte Haut, so als wolle er sich auf diese Art vom Gegenteil überzeugen. Sein Mund verschloss ihren mit zarten, überschwänglichen Küssen, während Träne um Träne über sein Gesicht strömte und sich mit den ihren vermischte.  
  
„Wie?"Ihm war als wäre seit ihren Worten eine Ewigkeit vergangen und ein kleiner Teil in ihm wünschte sich, dass sie ein Traum gewesen waren, dass er sich das Alles nur eingebildet hatte, doch ein Blick in ihre unendlichen Augen belehrten ihn eines besseren und seine blauen Teiche füllten sich mit Tränen.  
  
„Krebs."Ihre Antwort war simpel und grausam zugleich und ihre kirschroten Lippen streichelten unbeholfen über sein markantes Gesicht, suchten nach den salzigen Tränen und küssten sie hinfort, während seine langgliedrigen Fingern sich hart in ihrem Haar vergruben, es durchwühlten, hindurchglitten und immer und immer wieder über ihre blassen Wangen fuhren.  
  
Er wollte sie festhalten. Er wollte sie beschützen. Sie davontragen, bewahren vor dieser schrecklichen Krankheit die mit gierigen Händen nach ihr griff und sie von ihm nehmen wollte. Er musste sich ihr in den Weg stellen. Den verzogenen Fratzen die sich die Finger nach ihr leckten, doch alles was er tat war seinen Kopf an ihrer Halsbeuge zu vergraben und zu weinen.  
  
Sein Schluchzen erfüllte das dunkle Gemäuer und eine nach der anderen erloschen die Flammen der Kerzen, bis schließlich nur noch eine einzige von ihnen brannte und mit die beiden nackten Körper mit ihrem flackernden Licht am Leben erhielt. „Gibt es kein Heilmittel?"Würgte er schließlich unter einem unterdrückten Schluchzen hervor. „Irgendeines?"Und ihr Kopfschütteln glich für ihn einem Todesurteil.  
  
„Die Ärzte haben alles versucht..."Ihre Stimme klang klar und gefasst und weckte eine unbeschreibliche Wut in seinem Innern, die sich jedoch sogleich in eine unfassbare Angst verwandelte.  
  
„Aber... es muss doch etwas geben. Chemotherapie oder..." Seine Hand verkrallte sich fester in ihrem langen braunen Haar und rissen ihren Kopf nach hinten, so dass er ihr in ihr jugendliches Gesicht sehen konnte.  
  
Sie war noch keine fünfundzwanzig, und doch strahlten ihre Augen so viel Erfahrung und Wärme aus, dass es ihn in seinem Herzen schmerzte. Es gab so viel, dass sie noch nicht erlebt hatte. So viel, dass sie noch hatte tun wollen, So viel, was er ihr versprochen hatte zu zeigen. So viele Träume, die sie noch nicht verwirklicht hatten. Sollte dies alles nun endgültig vorbei sein?  
  
„Irgendetwas..." Sein Blick suchte bittend ihre Augen und alles was er sah war eine Reflektion aus Trauer und Hoffnungslosigkeit. „Bitte..." Seine Stimme brach als er ihr stummes ‚nein' vernahm und ihre Lippen verschlossen die seinen mit einem bittersüßen Kuss.  
  
Ihre Hände fuhren unter die Laken, streichelten seinen Körper, weckten ihn, und während ihre Tränen die Kissen benetzten liebten sie sich mit einer so verzehrenden, hoffnungslosen Leidenschaft, dass selbst die Sterne in diesem Moment ihren Glanz verloren und die Engel ihren althergebrachten Schwur brachen und sie mit weißen Gesichtern betrachteten.  
  
Seine Finger liebkosten ihre Brüste, neckten ihre Spitzen, strichen über ihren Bauch und ihre Schenkel und meißelten jeden Zentimeter ihrer Haut in seinem Gedächtnis fest.  
  
Sie war alles was er je besessen hatte und alles was er je besitzen würde. Sie war das was er zum Leben brauchte, sie war sein Engel, seine Sonne, seine Wärme und er presste sie an sich, liebte sie in dieser unzerstörbaren Stille mit der letzten Faser seines Körpers.  
  
Und wie sie später nebeneinander lagen, in den von ihrer Trauer aufgeweichten dunkelrot gewordenen Laken und sich festhielten, bat sie ihn um etwas:  
  
„Ich will nicht so sterben, Spike. Ich will nicht auf diese Art dahinkrepieren und wie eine welkende Rose nach und nach meine Blätter verlieren. Bitte Spike,"sie griff nach seiner großen Hand und umschloss sie mit ihrer kleinen, „Bitte, lass mich in deinen Armen sterben. Schenk mir einen würdigen Tod. Den Tod den ich verdiene." Ihre Lippen streiften seinen Hals und leckten für einen Moment über die verblassten Male Drusillas, die noch immer klein und verblasst auf seiner Haut existierten. „Deinen Tod."  
  
Er starrte sie an, sah ihre Entschlossenheit und ihre Hilflosigkeit, sah ihre Angst und ihre Liebe, berührte ihre Wangen und streifte ihren Mund mit seinem, und blieb still.  
  
Und nur das leise Geräusch ihres Atems erfüllte seine Gruft, und ihre Finger verhakten sich ineinander, ehe sie ihn noch einmal bat:  
  
„Kannst du das für mich tun, Spike? Kannst du mich töten?"  
  
Und er nahm sie in seine Arme und wiegte ihren Körper sanft hin und her und nickte mit Tränen in den Augen.  
  
„Ja Nibblet,"murmelte er, und seine kohlefarbenen Wimpern schlossen sich über seinen azurblauen Augen. „Ich kann."  
  
Die Nacht schwand langsam und zärtlich. Regen tropfte aus dichten schwarzen Wolken und trommelte gegen die von der Wärme innen beschlagenen Scheiben, säuberte sie von dem äußeren Schmutz. Wusch den Staub von dem Glas und erlaubte dem Mondlicht in das Innere seiner Gruft zu sehen, wo zwei marmorne Engel regungslos auf dem Bett lagen.  
  
Leere Weinflaschen lagen in den Schatten des Raumes, Zigarettenstummel quollen aus gläsernen Aschenbechern und die einzelne Kerze brannte noch immer in der schmalen Fensternische. Die purpurnen Laken waren gegen cremefarbene getauscht worden und hier und da bedeckten einige feuchte Spuren der Trauer die weiche Baumwolle.  
  
Der Stoff glitt zart über ihre Haut als sie aufstand und mit bedachten Schritten zu der großen Truhe an der gegenüberliegenden Wand huschte. Alles war dunkel und sie fühlte wie die Dunkelheit sie in einer leichten Umarmung gefangen hielt, während sie die Kleidung für ihren Tod anlegte.  
  
Er hatte ihr angeboten, sie zu der Stelle zu bringen, an der sie sich vor Jahren zum ersten Mal geküsste hatte, dorthin, wo alles begonnen hatte, und sie hatte geweint und genickt.  
  
Sie wählte ein einfaches weißes Kleid aus fließender Seide, welches ihre Beine bis zu ihren Knöcheln umspielte und ihre Schultern mit einfachen dünnen Trägern zierte. Der glänzende Stoff unterstrich ihre Zartheit und Gebrechlichkeit und verschmolz beinahe mit ihrer silberfarbenen Haut, als sie über den grauen Zement zurück zu ihrem gemeinsamen Bett tanzte.  
  
Er saß auf dem selben, den Rücken an den schwarzen Eisenrahmen gelehnt und beobachtete, wie sie mit anmutiger Leichtigkeit über den rauen Zement schritt. Eine halb verbrannte Zigarette lag zwischen seinen Fingern und seine muskulösen Beine steckten in alten, längst verblichenen Jeans.  
  
Sie sah ihn an. Studierte sein Gesicht ein letztes Mal und mauerte es in ihr Gedächtnis. Sie würde es vermissen, seine Lippen zu küssen, seine Hände in ihren zu fühlen, sein Haar unter ihren Fingern zu fühlen, ihre Fingernägel über seine Haut streichen zu lassen. Doch selbst diese Sehnsucht, dieses Missen konnte sie nicht von ihrem Entschluss abbringen.  
  
Seine Stimme war leise. Er wollte die Stille nicht zerstören, die den Raum erfüllten. „Du bist wunderschön, Lil'Bit. Wunderschön."  
  
Er unterdrückte mühsam ein Schluchzen und fuhr sich zitternd mit der Hand durch sein ungebleichtes Haar. Sie hatte ihn vor Jahren gebeten, das Blond Vergangenheit werden zu lassen und er hatte ihr zu liebe zugestimmt.  
  
„Ich wünschte, ich könnte dir noch all die Dinge zeigen, die ich in meinem Leben gesehen habe. Ich wünschte, wir könnten all die Dinge nachholen, von denen wir gesprochen und doch nie getan haben. Ich wünschte, wir könnten unsere Träume erfüllen und all das tun, woran wir nie gedacht haben." Er stockte für einen Moment und suchte ihre Augen und als er ihre bedingungslose Liebe darin erblickte fuhr er traurig lächelnd fort:  
  
„Ich wünschte, ich könnte all die Momente rückgängig machen, in denen ich dich zum Weinen gebracht habe und in denen ich nicht für dich da war. Es tut mir Leid, dass ich so vielen Nächten nicht da war und dich gewärmt habe. Es tut mir um jeden Augenblick leid, in dem ich dich nicht auf Händen getragen habe. Ich verfluche mich für jeden Moment den ich nicht bei dir war, den ich nicht versucht habe dir jeden Wunsch von den Augen abzulesen und ich bitte dich um Vergebung für jedes Mal, dass ich dir nicht gesagt habe wie sehr ich dich liebe."  
  
Während den letzten Sätzen war er aufgestanden und langsam auf sie zugeschritten. Sein schwarzes T-Shirt glänzte im schillernden Mondlicht und sein Mantel blähte sich wie die Flügel einer Krähe um seine Beine.  
  
„Ich liebe dich, Dawn."  
  
Seine Arme schlangen sich um ihren Körper und zogen sie näher an sich. Ihre Finger kraulten seinen Nacken und ihre Lippen verbanden sich zu einem letzten verzehrenden Kuss. Seine kalte Zunge tänzelte um ihre warmen, kirschroten Lippen, baten um Einlass und fanden ihn schließlich, um einen leidenschaftlichen Tanz mit ihr zu beginnen. Tränen traten bei diesem Kuss ein weiteres Mal in ihrer beider Augen und flossen in salzigen Strömen über ihre Gesichter, vermischten sich, wurden eins, während sich ihr Kuss vertiefte.  
  
Brennende Leidenschaft und loderndes Feuer mischten sich, und als sie sich nach einigen Minuten atemlos voneinander lösten hauchte sie ihm ein letztes, zärtliches „Ich liebe dich auch, Spike," auf die kalten Lippen, ehe er sie vorsichtig auf seine Arme hob, ihren Kopf behutsam in seine Haltsbeuge bettete und langsam in Richtung Tür schritt.  
  
Ihrem unausweichlichen Schicksal entgegen.  
  
Sein Mantel blähte sich im Wind des aufkommenden Morgens, während er schweigend durch das taufrische Gras schritt. Sein Blick war ausdruckslos und seine Augen ruhten auf ihrem zerbrechlichen Körper. Ihr langes Haar fiel glatt und seidig auf ihre Schultern und verstärkte ihre zarte Gebrechlichkeit nur noch mehr. Er hatte keine andere Wahl als dies zu tun was er tun musste, was sie in aller Stille von ihm verlangte. Alles was er an ihr liebte zerfiel langsam vor seinen Augen. Ihre Stärke, ihre Kraft, ihre Leidenschaft, alles verschwand langsam an der zehrenden Krankheit. Einzig ihre Liebe vermochte der unbändigen Zerstörung ihrer Krankheit zu wiederstehen.  
  
Ein trauriges Lächeln zierte seine Lippen, als sie ihren Kopf ein wenig zur Seite neigte und ihn aus ihren tiefen, unbändig rauschenden Ozeanen ansah. Sie war vorbereitet, wusste, was geschehen würde, und das beruhigende Gefühl des erwartenden Todes durchströmte ihren Körper.  
  
„Bereust du irgendetwas in deinem Leben, Spike?"Ihr Kopf rollte bei diesen Worten zurück an seine Brust und ihre Finger malten obskure Zeichen auf sein schwarzes Shirt.  
  
„Ich bereue es, nicht jeden Augenblick in meinem Leben mit dir verbracht zu haben,"antwortete er und zauberte damit ein Lächeln auf ihre Lippen. Ein Lächeln, dass nur er in ihr wecken konnte. Ein Lächeln so rein und unschuldig wie das eines Engels. „Und du?"  
  
Das Lächeln verschwand und wieder trat dieser traurige Ausdruck auf ihr Gesicht.  
  
„Ich bereue es, mich nie mit Buffy versöhnt zu haben. Sie hat es nicht verdient so zu... sterben."Sie kämpfte mit den Tränen als die Worte ihre Lippen verließen und sie und sie kämpfte noch, als sie den grasbedeckten Hügel schon längst erreicht hatten.  
  
„Schhh, Nibblet... Sie nur, der Kirschbaum blüht."Zitternd deutete er auf die zartrosanen Blüten des alten Baumes der nur wenige Meter von ihnen entfernt war und sank mit ihren in den Armen auf die feuchte Erde.  
  
„Bist du bereit?"Es war keine Frage, die er ihr stellte. Es war ein Bitten, ein Hoffen, ein Knurren und noch ehe sie ihm antworten konnte, strichen seine Lippen ein letztes Mal über die ihren, ehe er seinen Kopf zu ihrem schimmernd silbernen Hals hinunter beugte und seine Zähne in ihre weiche Kehle sinken ließ.  
  
Ihr Blut war warm und süß, und als er ihren Geschmack auf seinen kalten Lippen fühlte färbten sich seine ozeanblauen Augen dunkel und sein Gesicht verzog sich voller Schmerz, als er ihr Keuchen hörte.  
  
Ihre weißen Finger umklammerten seine Hand so fest, dass ihre Knöchel weiß hervortraten und ein letztes Mal öffnete sie ihren Mund und murmelte schwach und leise:  
  
„Der Sonnenaufgang."  
  
Dann starb sie. Das Leben floss in Strömen aus ihr. Und durch den Vorhang aus Nebel und Schatten drangen tausende von Erinnerungen zu ihr Hindurch. All die vertrauten Gesichter, Stimmen, Düfte blitzen durch ihr Bewusstsein. Giles, Willow, Xander, Tara, Anya, Buffy, Mum, Spike...All die Menschen die sie geliebt hatte, die sie aufgezogen hatten, die sie beschützt hatten, erfüllten ein letztes Mal ihren Geist, ehe ihre kohlefarbenen Wimpern sich über ihre braunen Augen senkten, das Licht ausschlossen, und der Welt mit ihrem letzten verebbenden Atemzug Lebewohl sagte.  
  
Dann war sie tot.  
  
Er bewegte sich nicht. Sprach nicht. Saß einfach auf der feuchten Erde, hielt ihren Kopf auf seinem Schoß, ihr braunes Haar über seinen Handrücken gebreitet. Warmes Blut rann aus den Wunden an ihrem Hals und floss über seine Finger, während er noch immer ihre Hand hielt.  
  
Er konnte noch immer ihren Geschmack in seinem Mund fühlen und seine Augen glitten über ihren schmalen Körper hinweg, trafen ihre leeren, verlassenen Augen, bevor er mit einem Lächeln in Richtung der aufgehenden Sonne blickte.  
  
„Ja Nibblet,"wiederholte er und sein Grinsen wurde noch breiter, als er die heißen, verbrennenden Strahlen der Sonne auf seiner Haut spürte. „Der Sonnenaufgang. Unser Sonnenaufgang."  
  
Und wie seine graue Asche ihren Körper berührte und vom Wind sanft hinfort getragen wurde, beugten die Engel ihre marmorweißen Köpfe, und blutgetränkte Tränen fielen durch die schwarzen Wolken auf die Erde nieder.  
  
These wounds won't seem to heal  
  
This pain is just too real  
  
There's just too much that time cannot erase  
  
When you cried I'd wipe away all of your tears  
  
When you'd scream I'd fight away all of your fears  
  
I held your hand through all of these years  
  
But you still have  
  
All of me  
(My Immortal – Evanescence)  
  
finis 


End file.
